Second Chances
by mad maddi
Summary: Meet Zoey and her crazy life. Theres Ray, Kirtsin, Travis, P.I. Schwartz, mom, the dad thats never around, and a few other people. How do they all need her or use her, well READ IT AND FIND OUT. Rated T for laugage and content.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me again. So I guess you liked the prologue thing. Good. So here's the beginning of my little tale.

It was the first day of senior year for me and my best friend, Kristin. We walked in, talking about nothing in particular.

"Ugh. School." I said, looking around, grimacing at the all-too familiar lockers and cheerleaders.

"Well, at least there's only one more year left" Kristin a blonde, blue eyed girl who I've known since third grade when she moved to Wyckoff, NJ from Utah.

"Good point, but still…" I was a brown-black haired, mossy green eyed seventeen year-old who had lived here all my life.

"Yeah. Um, why are those guys looking at us?" She pointed across the hall as to of the biggest players in all of RHS history made their way over to us.

"I have no idea. But it looks like were about to find out." I said just as they came over.

"Hi" The taller of the two, Zach said to Kristin.

"Um, hi?" Kristin said, clearly out of her element.

"Hi?" I said, on my guard.

"Hey sexy" the curly haired one, I think his name was Travis, looked at me. I gave him the 'you better fuck off' look and said "Yeah, hi."

"We should go have some fun" He said. Being the sarcastic bitch I am I replied icily:

"Really?" He grinned then I wiped the fake smile off my face and said "Hell no."

He responded by pulling me close to him by the waist and whispering in my ear "You know you want to" Then preceding to kiss my ear in what he seemed to think was a seductive move. I, knowing how to get out of the toughest situations, got myself out of his arms and moved away a safe distance. "I said no."

"Are you sure about that?" He grinned. I smirked back, rolling my eyes.

"Positive."

"You'll come around" He smirked back.

"Have fun waiting for that." I smiled back. It's not that Travis wasn't hot,(he's drop-dead gorgeous) but I really did not want to date him. Yet. I was going to try the lets-get-to-know-each other-first tactic. I had no clue what Kristin and Zach, but it looked like it was going better than Travis and I's little conversation…

"Oh, before I forget, I'm Travis." He held out his hand, I took it out of complete curtsey.

"I'm Zoey." He grinned in response as the first bell rang.

"So, I'll see you around, uh, Zoey?" He looked completely lost.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled and walked away-okay, more like being dragged away by Kristin, but I didn't really care. Later, at lunch Kristin and I both took our normal seats after getting the same old lunches we ALWAYS get. I get a spicy chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, ketchup, and a side of pears, Kristin, on the other hand, always gets the cheese pizza. I swear on my non-existent bank account that she could live off of pizza.

"Okay, tell me the truth, do you like Travis?" Kristin asked in between bites of pizza.

"His hairs cool…" I smiled, thinking about this morning.

"Wow, Z, his hair." She rolled her eyes.

"How would I know? I've known the guy for all of five periods!" She just smirked.

"What about Zach? And don't lie I saw that 'He's so hot!' look on your face."

"He is hot!" I just rolled my eyes as she grinned. We both turned around as someone cleared their throat.

"Hello ladies." It was Travis, Zach close behind.

"Oh, um, hey Travis." I half smiled.

"Hey Zach" Kristin giggled, they when into there own little world. Travis sat next to me.

"I just wanted to apologize for piggish behavior." I was skeptical, but I didn't show it.

"Oh, uh, apology accepted." He smiled as I spoke those words that damned, bonded, and linked me Travis in everyway possible.

"Aww." Kristin cooed. I gave her my classic 'Shut it.' look. She grinned, turning back to talk to Zach.

"So, I heard Jessica Whidmore **(a/n: lol, LOST reference!) **is having a party this weekend. Are you going?" Smooth, Travis, very smooth. Is that how you planned on getting me? A party, the perfect set up. Were you planning on getting me drunk? I could ask you, but I really don't want to. No need to bring up the past.

"You mean the head cheerleader? Wow. It's actually open invite?"

"Yeah, her parents are out of town for the weekend." I snorted, causing him to look at me like 'what?'

"Some open invite, I didn't even know!"

"Oh, well, since no ones told you, wanna come with me?" He looked up, turning alight pink. I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but I'm warning you, I don't drink. Much." He grinned, and that's when I knew that I was in for something, good or bad, I had no idea which it would be.

"Good, 'cause neither do I." I had to smile at that. _Wow, cute, smart, funny, and isn't an idiot! Thank you god of good luck in love! _I thought to myself as we kept talking about how we were so ready to graduate and what kind of lives we wanted after high school. He wanted to go to med school while I was still undeceive.

"Okay, last time, you're a black belt, captain of the soccer team, musician, writer, and straight a student."

"Correct."

"Then why can't you decide!?"

"It's not that simple. I mean, how long did it take you to figure out that you wanted to be a doctor?"

"Oh, now I see your point."

"Exactly." We kept talking.

When Saturday rolled around, I was so nervous.

"UGH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR!?" I screamed into my closet. Kristin ran up, holding something that looked like an outfit.

"Chill Z, I'm here to save you." She smiled. I hugged her.

"Thank you so much." She simply smiled and pulled out one of what we called 'Kris's creations' today it was a black tank with studded belt and white skinny jeans with the dog tag that I never took off because of my diabetes.

"Oh. My god. Kristin you're a life saver." I hugged her again.

"I know. But would it honestly kill you to wear more color!?" Kristin was the captain of the cheer squad and very bubbly. I, on the other foot, was in the orchestra, and very low-key.

"Why, yes, it would kill me!" I said, smiling. We both clasped into giggles. After about ten minutes the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" I reluctantly ran downstairs and yanked open the door to Travis standing there awkwardly while my German Shepard, Killer, was barking and growling at him from the gate.

"Hey Travis."

"Hey Zo, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked out, Kristin watching from our secret hideout at the top of the stairs, grinning.

"Killer! Shut it!" I yelled, and he instantly stopped barking. "Good boy." I smiled, Killer was my baby.

"Wow, you got him trained pretty well."

"Yeah, Killers my baby." He laughed at the irony of that sentence. I grinned. We got to the party about ten minutes later, and even thought we had left before them, Kristin and Zach were there before us.

"How?" I started to ask.

"Zach drives like he's the freaking roadrunner."

"Oh." Speaking of Zach, we both looked over at him, and Travis was talking to him about something…

So, the party went fine and Travis and I kissed… heh heh…okay, fine, made-out is more like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so for the next few months Travis and I were dating. If that's what you call not kissing, but more like him flirting with me and every other girl in the school except Kristin because apparently Zach got to her first and they hooked up.

"Hey Z!" It was December, the middle of the year, and today had just happened to be my birthday.

"Hey Travis. What's up?" I smiled a little as he hugged me, and then pulled out a medium-sized box, handing it to me.

"Happy Birthday!" I blushed, hating the attention.

"Thanks!" Hell, it was nice, so I sucked it up and opened it. Inside, under all the pretty paper, there was a small black box.

"Wait!" Travis said, and I looked up. "Card first." He handed me a clearly hand-made card that had 'Zoey' on the cover. I opened it and a $25 iTunes gift card fell out, I caught it and read the card. Very simply it said 'Zoey, Happy 17th Birthday –Travis'.

"Thanks Travis, this is really sweet." I smiled.

"Now for the main event." He looked pointedly at the box. Sighing, I opened it to find a pair of custom-made earphones, specifically made for iPods. They were a smoke-y color with red swirls and a black wire. My favorite colors.

"Oh, my god," I breathed. I hugged Travis. "They're perfect!! Thank you!!!" I grinned.

"Let's face it Zo, you NEED new head phones, I mean, look!" He pulled one of my much-abused headphones from my ear, where they were 99.9% of the time. These were broken, taped up and most of the wires were showing. It was pretty sad.

"What? I like my music."

"Like!? Zoey, face it, you should go to music rehab, that's how addicted you are." I grinned.

"Psh, no!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And the best part is that these have a life-time warranty and are virtually everything-proof. So they won't turn out like these." I took out my old headphones and shoved them in my bag, while putting the new, prettier, headphones into my beaten-up, not-so-pretty iPod. It was like a match-made in heaven. I smiled and started listening, the standard earphone try-out. The music was crystal-clear and I could hear EVERYTHING.

"So? Do you like them?" Travis asked.

"Like them? No." His face fell. "Love them, yes." I smiled, and he grinned.

"Really?"

"DUH! These are like, my favorite colors!!" And they were. Travis grinned again, clearly relieved that I liked his gift.

"And, I can hear everything!!" I smiled, pausing to try and figure out what I was listening to, it was Shinedown.

"So, you really like them?"

"Travis, quit second-guessing yourself, its perfect." I smiled.

"Okay, okay." He smiled back, just as Kristin and Zach walked over.

"Happy Birthday Zoey!!!" Kristin squealed, hugging me.

"Thanks Kris." I smiled, and she handed me a card, which I opened, and another iTunes card fell out. The card said HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZOEY!!! YOUR BFFLAD KRISTIN! In big swirly print.

"Thanks Kris." I hugged her. She grinned. The bell rang, and we said bye to the guys and left for our homerooms.

"So what'd Travis get you?" I showed her my headphones.

"Wow. That's big Z, he got you to get rid of those pieces of crap you called headphones!"

"Oh, shut up! And they are not crap, they've got amazingly good quality thank you very much."

"Quality schmality. Zoey, those headphones are crap." I sighed, shaking my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was official. Travis and I were dating. He actually kissed me and stuff, and I was in heaven for two months. You know that feeling where everything's right in the world? Well, I had that feeling. But when Valentines Day rolled around, I got sick. And not that oh-it's-okay-I-just-need-some-Tylenol type of thing either.

"Zoey?" It was Travis.

"Hey Travis."

"Are you okay? Miley Stewart (**only name I could think of)** said that she saw an ambulance leave your house."

"She did. And no, I don't think I'm okay…"

"What happened!?"

"My throat closed up."

"WHAT!?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I'm on my way."

"Travis, you don…" The phone clicked. He could be so stubborn sometimes, I swear. Ten minutes later, Travis walked/ran in.

"Any news?"

"Yep. Apparently I need a tube stuck down my throat." I scowled

"You'll live." He kissed my forehead.

"You really didn't need to come Travis; it's probably nothing, just my asthma acting up again."

"Z, you're my girlfriend, I had to come." I smiled and grabbed his hand. He smiled back, just as the doctor came in.

"Okay, um, Ms. Zoey, we just got the results of your tests back."

"Okay, yeah, I get that. Can you just tell me what's wrong?" The doctor looked at me, clearly surprised by my lack of manners. I started drumming my fingers.

"Who's this?" Dr. um, Markus asked, looking at Travis.

"My boyfriend. Now what the hell is wrong with me!?"

"He can't be in here."

"No dice. Now would you please tell me why my throat randomly closed up on me?" Dr. Markus sighed.

"Well, Zoey, it appears that, your asthma has reached sever levels, and has become deadly if not treated immediately."

"Oh, shit. Are you sure?" I squeezed Travis's hand. He moved his thumb in soothing circles on my hand.

"Yes. Well, I'll leave you alone for awhile to let this sink in." Dr. Markus left.

"Oh my god." I sat there. "I knew my asthma was bad, but deadly?!"

"You'll be fine Zoey." Travis kneeled by my crappy hospital bed and squeezed my hand.

"No I'm not! Did you hear him!? It's deadly!" I was on the verge of a breakdown so I focused all my attention on his face.

"Calm down Zoey, it can be treated, Dr. Markus said so."

"He's supposed to say that! It doesn't mean anything!!"

"Yes it does!"

"No!"

"Zoey," He put his hands on my shoulders, "You. Will. Be. Fine." I put my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer.

"I'm scared Travis." I whispered.

"It's okay, I'm here." If only I had known back then. How this was just a big web.

**Sorry about the shortness of this one, but I'm trying to drag it out a little more, because I need about five more filler-chapters then I'll know what I want to write.**

**Maddy Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

My granddad used to tell me to be prepared for the future because 'life's a rollers coaster Zoey, and it's a damn ugly roller coaster at that." Right now, I wish I could bring him back to life and tell how right he had been. But, unfortunately, I didn't have any powers.

"Zoey?" It was my mom. I tried to take a deep breath. But I couldn't anymore!

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"It's time to get the hell to school."

"Okay." Mom thought that the Dr. Markus was full of crap and kept me working and going to school. The normal around here. Oh, did I mention that I worked in a catering job? That involves a butt-load of running around. So, with my 'condition' it wasn't ideal, but my boss, Delilah, really needed my help. Travis was out front, waiting, like always.

"Hey." I was breathing kinda hard, because I had to get away before my mom started to hit me. But I decided that no one really needed to know that.

"Morning beautiful." He leaned across and kissed me. I blushed and kissed him back.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about looking back at the front window, where my mom was standing, watching, and clearly pissed. Travis picked a perfect time to drive off, just as she was about to walk to the door and call me back into the house, or hell, as I liked to call it.

"Zoey? You okay?" Travis squeezed my hand.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Okay" We pulled into school, Travis parking right next to Zach's hummer truck.

"ZOEY!!!" Kristin yelled as soon as we came into earshot.

"Hey Kris, what's up?"

"Oh. My god. You will never believe what happened!!"

"What happened?"

"Zach and I…well…we…uh…did it."  
"You did?!"

"Yeah!!" Oh wow. Well, that was Kristin for you.

"Tell me everything!" So, she complied, launching into this story about how Zach invited her home and they just kissed and well…that happened. Then, this morning, they told each other that they loved the other person.

"Wow Kristin. That's so cool!!" and I meant that about the love part, not the sex part.

"I know!! So what's up with you?"

"Not much, but Ray canceled on us at the last minute, so it's just me, Delilah and Monica for tonight, and it's going to be crazy." Ray was my partner in crime at Black Keys catering. He was a tall, awkwardly skinny eighteen year-old who just happened to love me. I liked him too, once upon a before I met Travis, but we stayed friends.

"Yikes, why'd he cancel?"

"His sister went into labor this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah." It was a big yikes. Delilah was 7 months along so all she could do was be in the kitchen and make everything, while Monica and I worked the room. It was hectic, but that's what we lived off of. My phone rang then, I checked the i.d. It was my mom.

"Hello?"  
"Zoey. I just wanted to forewarn you that you are in trouble when you get home."

"Well, Delilah needs me tonight because Ray canceled, so I won't be home until after midnight."

"What?"

"His sister's having her baby, so it was pretty last minute."

"Oh. Well, I guess I can't keep you from doing that."

"Okay, cool, bye." I hung up, not bothering to say 'I love you.' Because I didn't. I hated my mom.

"Are you in trouble again?"

"Yes. But Delilah has saved me again!"

"Zoey, you really need to take a break from that, think about your body!" Kristin was a really big health fanatic.

"Screw my body, I'm gonna die someday anyway." That's me, the pessimist.

"Zoey, I hate you."

"I know." I smiled.

"_Hey slut!" _I turned around, only become face to face with Alex Gomez, the biggest bitch in all off South gv

"What is it now Gomez?" I scowled, getting more and more pissed.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from my man?" Alex and Travis had dated for all of three days. And _she _was the one who cut it off.

"Your man? Really? Then why am _I _the one who he picks up in the morning, why am _I _the one who he kisses when he's sees _me_?"

"You're just a big boyfriend-stealing whore. You know that Aryans?"

"I know that you are." I said, and walked to lunch, where Travis, Kristin and Zach were waiting for me.

"Z! Where have you been?!"

"I ran into Alex Gomez."

"Oh, what'd she have to say?" I told them, and Kristin got madder, Zach looked guilty and Travis was sympathetic.

"I am going to kill her!" Kristin said, anger seething from her.

"It's okay Kris, honest." She was entirely too overprotective.

"No it's not Zoey!" She yelled. I'm not particularly religious, but at that moment I was thanking whatever higher power worked for me when I heard this on the intercom:

"_ZOEY ARYANS PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE; YOU ARE LEAVING FOR THE DAY! ZOEY ARYANS!_"

"Um, okay? Bye guys!" I kissed Travis on the cheek, hugged Kristin (who was giving Alex the death glare) and Zach and I did our handshake.

When I got to the office, it wasn't Delilah or my mom, it was Ray.

"Ray? What are you doing here?"

"Zoey, Delilah needed us earlier than planned, because there's about to break over by Sweetbud."

"Shit. Seriously?"

"Yes. Now _come on!_" We ran out to the Key's van and Ray gunned it down the highway. When we got there ten minutes later, Delilah was in hysterics.

"Oh god, thank you!!!" She ran over and hugged us, telling me to go get changed and put my school clothes in the van. I did as I was told, then was put to work shelling the shrimp and baking the meatballs, why meatballs? "Because _everybody_ loves meatballs." That was the first tip that Monica had ever given me.

"Zoey! Pass me a meatball!" Ray was on biscuits and wine. Monica and our true last-minute, Winston, were working the room. I rolled one over into his mouth at the end of the table, where he was waiting, hungrily.

"Now you must pay me one biscuit." I smiled.

"Wow, a little steep today, aren't we?"

"Yes. Now _pass me my damn biscuit!_"

"Okay, okay, god!" He rolled it over to me, and I put a meatball in it, shoving it in my face as Delilah ran/waddled over.

"How's everything going over here?"

"Good!" Ray and I said at the same time.

"Good, and Zoey, we need more meatballs, _STAT!_"

"Aye, aye cap' in!" Ray and I laughed while Delilah smiled and shook her head. At about eleven-thirty, the party ended, and the host paid us, and we cleaned up, Ray and I piling into the van, Monica into her Jeep with Winston and Delilah into her Buick.

"Thank you guys so much!" Delilah called out before driving away

"Later guys." Monica called, with Winston waving.

"Okay, so I should take you home now, shouldn't I?" Ray asked.

"Yes, yes you should." I smiled.

"Okay, homeward bound we go!" We both laughed as he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray and I met when he was in the eighth and I in the seventh. He was my tour guide when I moved there.

"Hi, I'm Ray."

"Zoey." I was in an awkward state, or rather, what people liked to call me, emo.

"Okay, Zoey, follow me." I nodded, silently walking behind him. After a while, he turned around.

"Oh, good. You're still here. I thought you ditched me, you're really quiet, you know that?" I nodded, looking at my shoes.

"You okay?" I looked up. No one asked me that. Ever. So, not know what else to do, I lied.

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine." I smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back. We got back to the office and I said hi to Ray everyday from then on. Next to Kristin, Ray was my best friend. We both sighed up for the Black Keys together. Ray found out about my asthma first, even before Kristin. Of course I didn't know her back then. Kristin moved to Phoenix in the ninth grade. I had known Travis and Zach forever.

"ZOEY ALYSSA ARYAN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" My mother yelled, rattling from my memories.

"Coming." I muttered, walking down the stairs, taking three big breaths out of my inhaler.

"Yes?" Mom wasn't happy.

"Where were you last night?"

"I had that party for Delilah, remember?"

"You never told me about this." The tension in the air was palpable.

"Yes, I did, you called me, remember, and I told you, I had to because Ray's sister was having the baby."

"You never told me that"

"Yes, mom, I did."

"Zoey Alyssa Aryan. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me."

"I'm not!" She slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Shut up you liar."

"I'm not lying you bitch!" Oh. Crap. I did _not_ just say that. I am so screwed.

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" _She yelled.

"Nothing."

"Lies!" She slapped me again, this time her nails caught my skin, scratching my cheek pretty badly.

"Now get your fat ass to school!" I ran out to my truck, sliding in and slamming the door. I threw it into gear and drove off. I passed Travis, on his way to pick me up. He saw me, but I don't think that he _knew_ it was me. I got to my favorite spot in town, which was the perfect thinking spot; it was on a cliff on the outskirts of town.

_No, you can't have world war three if there's only one side fighting_

_And you know, whoa, oh, there's nothing left to learn,_

_Every time you attack doesn't drive me to fight back,_

_And I know whoa, oh that you'll never let it be…_

I jumped at the sound of my ring-tone going off. Looking at the screen, I sighed, not really in the talking mood. It was Kristin.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I got in a fight with my mom and I needed to think."

"Oh, so you're not coming today?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, but Travis is super-worried though."

"Put him on."

"Okay."

"Hello?" Kristin was right, Travis did sound worried.

"Hey Travis."

"Where are you?"

"The truck that passed you, the black one? That was me."

"Really!?"

"Yeah."

"Nice car."

"Thanks. I like yours better though."

"Thanks. Oh, shit, I gotta go, bye." _Click_. I sighed, hanging up.

Sure, Travis and Zach had some pretty bad reps, and I believed them once upon a few months ago, but now I wasn't so sure if Travis or Zach could do what I'd heard. Actually a few times some girls said sorry to me. To me, Travis was just what I needed to get away from my home life. I turned on my radio my favorite station. Guess what song it was? Sound of Madness by Shinedown. Ugh, this damn radio was like the playlist of my life. It was freaky. But I liked it; it helped me think better if good music was on. I sighed, flipping open my sixth grade yearbook from Jackson Secondary school. I saw all my best friends like Peter, Bobby and David (the twins), Tori, Micayla, Emma, Zarah, Matt, Ariel, Abby, Haylie, Taylor, Shannon and everyone else. I started to cry. God I missed them all so much, it was so bad. But noooo, my fucking parents just had to split and my mom got custody of me! I missed my dad, he actually understood me, unlike mom, and I got my dad's personality and looks. My mom was very uptight and strict, my dad was more laid-back and chill, come home drunk? No problem, with my mom? I'm grounded for a month. I sighed. Even since the split life had become increasingly harder. I was learning to live by myself (mom was always at work) cooking, cleaning, managing my asthma, etcetera. And between balancing that and my job I was always on the clock. Of course, it was senior year and only six months until graduation and four months until I was eighteen. My phone rang again.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"You get your fat ass to school."

"No."

"Now."

"Not a chance." I hung up, turning my phone off. I pulled my knees to my chest, starting to cry again. Thankfully I was alone, so I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do. I turned my phone on again. Travis had called. After making sure he was at lunch, I called him back.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey, I got your message, what's up?"

"I want you to meet me." I sat up.

"Okay, where?" He told me about this place by the ocean. We hung up and I turned on my car. I got there about an hour later. I checked my makeup, which looked like crap, fixed it and waited for Travis to show up. I turned on my radio. It was Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

"What's that supposed to mean? Travis wouldn't cheat on me." Yeah, I talked to the radio sometimes. The song ended and changed to I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. I was quietly singing along when Travis opened my door. I looked over.

"Hey." Oh, god. I even _sounded_ like I had been crying. I cleared my throat. "Cool place." He pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine." I half-smiled.

"Okay… Wait, what happened to your cheek?" He brushed his fingers over the scratches.

"My cat." I lied quickly.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a cat."

"We just got her."

"That's cool, but you might want to cut her nails." I laughed

"Yeah." He smiled and kissed me. My phone rang. I pulled away and answered.

"Hello?"

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT SCHOOL!?" I yanked the phone away from my ear.

"Like I said, I didn't feel like it today." I looked at Travis, who could hear this whole conversation.

"Fine. But you home right now!" She yelled.

"No. I have to help a friend with moving, so I'm sleeping over."

"You never told me."

"I know."

"Then you can't go."

"Too late."

"Zoey…"

"Bye" I hung up. I looked at Travis.

"So, I guess you have to go?"

"Nope." I pulled him closer. He smile and kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later everything changed.

"Hey Zo, can we talk?" Travis asked me one day after school.

"Sure Travis, what's up?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, so I'm breaking up with you." I froze, turning slowly to look at him. He stood there, waiting for a response.

"Why?" Was I managed to get out. He shrugged.

"Okay. I understand." I said as calmly as possible.

"You do?" He sounded nervous.

"Sure. But don't you _ever_ try getting me back, _because you won't_. I don't see why I would _ever _like someone as ignorant, jerky, self-absorbed, ball headed, and fag-ish like you!" I said, turning and walking to my truck. I was going to be late for work.

"Wait, Zoey!" He called. I didn't respond. I got in my truck and drove off. I looked in my rear view and saw him standing there, watching me. Then I called Ray.

"What's up Z?" He said.

"Ray, can I come over? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"I'll be there in ten." I hung up, turning onto his street. I got to the door. He answered and pulled me inside.

"What happened?!" He said, taking me into his arms, where I promptly started bawling my eyes out.

"He…he broke up with me!!!" I wailed.

"What!? Why!?" He asked, and I told him everything. Finally after about four hours I went home.

I walked into the house and turned on the smallest light in the house and BAM! I fell something connect to the side of my head. It didn't hurt enough to incapacitate me, so I held the part were it hurt and looked around.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!??!!?" _My mother_ yelled, holding something.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!? KILL ME?!?" I yelled back. She chucked the object she was holing at me and I dodged it, picking up the book that had hit the side of my head and threw it at her. All I can say is that I have _much_ better aim than I thought I did. It hit her square in the middle of the forehead. She screamed, and charged at me. I managed to get out of the way, without much damage.

"I'm going to kill you!!!" She screamed again.

"Bullshit! You couldn't kill me if you tried." I said, my head throbbing and tears swimming in my eyes.

"Oh really?" She said, pulling out a kitchen knife. I backed up, but I hit a wall.

"You wouldn't." I said, getting kinda scared.

"Watch me." She advanced on me, grinning evilly. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Open up! It's the police!" A voice yelled. Mom dropped the knife and ran to open the door. It really was the police.

"What can I do for you officers?" She asked nervously. They looked around before responding, and when they saw me, standing with my back to the wall, holing the side of my head, one of them ran/walked over and quickly asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing, its," I looked around, at my crappy little house, my abusive, psycho mother and thought of everything that had happened in the last few months. I decided to tell. I couldn't take in anymore. "Actually. I know it's really, really late to tell, but SHE," I pointed to my mom, "Tried to kill me." I finished, looking at _her_ she stood there, staring at me in rage. "Technically she abuses me."

"She does?" The officer asked. I didn't speak; I just showed him the scars. He looked at his partner and he grabbed mom.

"Mark my words Zoey. I will get you someday. You _will_ be dead sooner or later." Mom said, getting dragged out. I looked back at the cop.


	7. Chapter 7

Doesn't it seem like life can take a turn for the worst when everything already sucks? Yeah, I know the feeling.

"Do you have any other family? Do you know anyone you could stay with? Do you want to me to call someone? Do you want to be placed in foster care?" That's all I heard over and over for the next few days. I called the only person I would trust in this kind of situation.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations! You, sir, have won a sister to stay at your house until the cops can locate her father or other family member!" I said in an announcer's voice.

"Zoey? What… wait. Did she….?"

"Yes. I'm free." It felt so good to say that.

"Awesome!! But they're gonna try to find him?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you tell them?"

"Good luck." He laughed.

"Nice."

"So, is it cool if I stay with you guys for awhile?"

"Sure, I could always use another chef around." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Okay, when will you be over?"

"Um, I don't know yet, but I case anyone asks. Y'all are my cousins."

"Gotcha. Bye."

"Later." I hung up and walked back over to the cops.

"Okay, Ray said it was fine if I stay with them."

"Okay, well, we located your father."

"You did!?" I said in disbelief.

"Well...not exactly. We did find were he _was_ employed. Five years ago." P.I Schwartz said, and the sad smile on his face seemed to scream _you have no hope kid, give up now. _

"Like I said, he's probably dead or in Europe. You won't find him. 'Sides, he _despises _me."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a birth-control fail. And he never wanted kids." I said matter-of-factly. They just stared. "What? That's the truth."

"Well, he would never…"

"Beat me? No. He may not like me all that much, but I'm his little princess. He wouldn't lay a finger on me. We just leave each other alone. If I need something, I go and get it. He won't care."

"When did…"

"The divorce happen? Three years ago tomorrow." I said, going monotone to stop myself from doing something irrational. Like kill myself. Or beat one of these fuck-ups senseless. It's weird. I haven't felt like this since pre-Travis.

_Travis._

I got madder. How dare he fricken _break-up _with me, acting like it doesn't matter, that _**I**_ don't matter. You know, I'm starting to think he only used me for sex. I really, really think he did. Because he was really pushing it, always going too far, until I pushed him away. Then, I finally do it with him, and two weeks, and a few more nights later, he breaks up with me! That. Fucking. Asshole!

"ZOEY!!!" I heard my name being yelled. I looked up.

"What?"

"Can you please let go of my arm? You're kinda hurting me."

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of his arm, putting my hands in my pockets.

"What _were _you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." I smiled sweetly, completely fooling him. "Oh! I have to make one more call. Be right back." I ran outside and dialed Kristin's number.

"H...hello?"

"Kris? What's wrong?"

"Zoey! Oh, thank god. It's Zach." Oh. No. Not Kristin. He wouldn't.

"Tell me."

"He…he broke up with me!!" She wailed. I swear I wanted to kill someone. Or two certain someones.

"Aww, sweetie, its okay, shhh…" I comforted.

"Can you come over? I need a girl's night."

"I can't, I'm…tied up right now."

"Why?"

"Well…" I told her everything. At the end, she snorted. "What?" I asked.

"Figures. Everything just has to be about you, doesn't it? Oh, my mom abuses me, oh, I hate color. Oh, I can't, I have asthma and diabetes! Blah, blah, BLAH oh, Hi! I'm Zoey and I'm completely emo! I hate everything and my life sucks, I want to go die!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about Kristin!? I don't do that!" I calmly replied.

"Yes, Zoey, you do." Now that, _that _pissed me off.

"Oh, well, Hi! I'm Kristin and I love boys, cheerleading and am leader of the peppiest bitches in the entire school and I love rainbow and ponies and my gay boyfriend just broke up with me so I'll go play hurt and cry to my 'emo' best friend Zoey, because I don't give a _shit _about anything in her life and everything's all about me, me, me and me!" I yelled back.

"Fuck you."

"Go to hell." I hung up and went back inside. _Good. I have to remember to thank Zach tomorrow. She needed to get her fat head out of the clouds. _I thought, walking back in.

"Are you okay Zoey? We heard you yelling."

"Oh, of _course _I'm fine! I'm just fucking peachy! I mean, forget the fact that my abusive mother of eighteen years finally got locked up, my father is nowhere to be found, my best friend is being a bitch and my boyfriend broke up with me because all he wanted was sex, and then I'm just _FINE_!" I screamed at them. Don't get me wrong, I was super grateful for everything these guys had done for me, but it was getting to be just a little too much for me to keep bottled up. They stared

"Z…Zoey, if I may be so bold to say, speaking for everyone, it would beneficial for you to attend some counseling." Now it was my turn to stare.

"Counseling? COUNSELING!?" I yelled. "THAT WOULDN'T DO _ANYTHING_!" I kept yelling, but much to my embarrassment, I started tearing up. I turned and headed for the door. "I'll call you." I threw over my shoulder as I walked out into the cool night air. I pulled out my iPod and cracked up the volume. I just wanted to go. I don't care where. I got in my car, not bothering to put on the radio, just leaving my earphones in. I went by Ray's, honking twice. Thirty seconds later I got a text message.

_So I guess ur not coming for awile? _I replied him a quick

_ya_. _Srry i bailed._

_Its cool. Take all da time u need. _

_Thnks ray. Luv ya! _

_No prob z, love u 2. _Ray and I weren't dating or anything, but I truly did love him-like family. My true family. He, on the foot, loved me like, love loved me. But, I already explained all this.


	8. Chapter 8

I kept driving. I didn't know where I was. I stopped at a hotel in the middle of freaking nowhere, I didn't check in though; I just slept in my car. I woke up around 6:30, feeling extremely hungry. I didn't care though. I could feel this weird numbness seeping through me, like something had died inside. I felt like I wanted to cry again, but the tears wouldn't come. So I put my iPod on the car dock, turned on 'Darling' By Eyes Set to Kill and took off. I actually looked around this time, checking to see how far I had come since last night. Let's see: Start; Phoenix, Arizona Where I am now: Albuquerque, New Mexico. Wow. I drove, like _a lot_. Oh, well. I needed a vacation. I kept driving, wondering how far I could get before people started looking for me. California? Montana? New York? Okay, New York was a stretch, but still… I wonder how far I would get if I tried. I shrugged and took off down the highway. But, I texted Ray first.

_Goin to c how far I can get to nyc from here, wont b bak 4 a wile, if no1 finds out…_

_y??_

_cuz I just wanna go bby, live on da edge 4 a wile. Just me and da road. And my ipod and car._

_Of course ;)_

_well, wat do u think, is it a good idea?_

_is it wat u wanna do?_

_ya, i think so._

_ru sure??_

_idk ray. but I think its way effing better than staying in that shit hole town._

_So, wat, u wanna ditch me?_

_No. U SHOULD COME W/ ME!!!!_

_Hu??_

_U should! I'll come get u!!_

_Z, where are u?_

_Umm. new mexico…_

_WAT!?_

_I just kinda drove all nite, and crashed in my car in a parking lot somewhere._

_Holy crap z. u could've been killed!!!_

_Chilax l ray-ray, im FINE. Now do u wanna come or not! _

_Idk…_

_Just think, me, u and 11 states to pass thru_

_Ok._

_Rly?!_

_Ya._

_Ok! I'll b there soon! Luv ya!_

_K, luv u too._

I grinned. This was gonna be so much fun. I turned around and sped back to Phoenix.

**Again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I've been so busy lately it's not even funny. But I promise that there will be a really llllllllloooooooonnnnnnnnggggg chapter coming up. I don't know when though. THANK YOU ALL!!!**

**Maddy**


	9. Chapter 9

I got back to Ray's a while later, honking. He came out, holding two small backpacks. I leaned across the way and opened the door for him.

"What are those?" I asked, looking pointedly at the backpacks.

"I figured we'd need a few things." He half-smiled.

"Like what?"

"Clothes, money…" He listed a few other things, and I shrugged, turning onto Route 66 **(a/n: I honestly have no idea if Route 66 is anywhere near where these two are, but pretend it is.) **

"Okay, so New York here we come!" I said, putting down the top to my bug convertible. Wondering where my truck is? Before I got Ray and ran home and switched out cars, so the cops couldn't track me easily. Ray turned up the volume and put on what he called 'Zoey's Song' which is 'Here for the Party' by Gretchen Wilson. I laughed, singing along. And we drove. About twelve that night, we were somewhere around the bottom of Colorado. We pulled over at this little roadside town and slept in a motel that night. We got separate rooms, and after saying goodnight I went into mine and called Kristin.

"Hello?"

"Kris?"

"Oh. What do you want?"

"I…" I took a deep breath. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"What!?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to say all that, I…I just…it's just a lot right now."

"Zoey, I don't care." I hung up after that. I laid back, turning on my iPod. I put it on shuffle, wondering what was… oh it was 'w.a.m.s' by Fall Out Boy. Okay. I tried to figure out what that meant. The song ended, changing to

'Rescue Me' by Hawthorne Heights. Ugh, all the depressing songs now. I kept listening, even though I knew I should be sleeping. I knew it, but I didn't act on it. I just sat there. I only got up once, which was to turn off all the lights, except for a small blue lava lamp in one drawer. I figured that it was free to use, so I plugged it in. It wasn't the brightest thing ever, but it was better than the dark. And I liked the color. My phone rang. I picked it up, not checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Zoey?" I couldn't believe it.

"What the hell do _you _want?"

"Well, I…I wanted to check up on you."

"Check up on me? You wanted to _check up on me_!?!?!?" I said.

"Yes, I did. You're still important to me Zoey. I still want to know what's going on with you."

"You want to know what's going on with me?" I said icily.

"Yes, I would."

"'Kay. Well lets see…" I told him everything.

"Zoey, I…I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't. Do you want to know why?"

"Why Zoey, why didn't I know?"

"Because you don't give a _damn _about me. I don't know why you're even bothering to call."

"Zoey…"

"No, don't 'Zoey...' me _dad_. I'm done with you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**T.P.O.V(Travis)**

"Would Travis Evans please come to the office, Travis Evans." I looked at Zach, who was sitting there emotionlessly. I got up, grabbed my bag and went to the office.

"Travis Evans?" I nodded. "P.I. Schwartz." He flipped his badge. I looked at him, shocked.

"W…what can I do for you?"

"I need to ask you some questions regarding Zoey Aryans."

"Zoey? What…" Oh, god, please don't let her be dead.

"Were you aware that Miss Aryans was abused?"

"No."

"Do you know Miss Aryans whereabouts right now?"

"No, I…I haven't seen her in a few days." The P.I. nodded.

"Okay, well, one more question." I nodded.

"Were you romantically connected to Miss Aryans?"

"Well, not exactly _romantic_…" P.I. Schwartz's eyes widened.

"So it was _you_!" He said, eyes getting bigger by the moment.

"Sir?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"You're…" He snapped out his phone. After a few seconds he looked back at me. "You're coming with me, _now_." He grabbed my arm.

"Is she dead?" I asked, scared.

"No. Missing." He spat. My heart stopped.

"But…"

"She's been gone for three days." He said, pushing me into his car.

"Oh…"

"So what did you mean when you said you weren't _romantically _involved?"

"I only dated her 'cause I wanted her." I shrugged.

"So did you have any regard for her emotions?"

"Look, why are you asking me all of this?"

"_Because we need your help to locate her._"

**R.P.O.V (Ray)**

I wonder if Zoey's okay. I better go check on her…

**Z.P.O.V (Zoey)**

I cannot feel anything. I'm numb. _Please help me. _Must listen to music. Please, oh, god, please.

"Zoey?" I heard Ray's voice. I slowly got up to open the door.

"Yeah?" I tried as hard as I could to have _some _emotion. It must've worked because he didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. My phone went off at the same instant.

_No you can't have a World War 3_

_If there's only one side fighting_

_And you know, whoa, oh,_

_That's there's lessons left to learn,_

_Every time you attack…_

I looked at the screen. It was a private name/number, but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Zoey?" I froze. Ray moved towards me, but I waved him off.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Miss Aryans, this is P.I. Schwartz, would you please come back?"

**(a/n: sorry about this next part, I'm don't know much about the legal system, so don't kill me if it isn't right) **

"Sorry Schwartz, but that's just not possible."

"Miss Aryans, please, you must come back, and we've located your father, who has agreed to take custody of you."

"P.I. Schwartz, if I may be so bold to say that I am only a handful of months away from being a legal adult."

"I realize that Miss Aryans, but by law, you must be with a legal parent of guardian until you become of age."

"Then I would like to apply for a minority warrant."

"Which you need a parent or guardian to sign." _Damn, he got me there._

"Then _contact _my dad and ask him to sign the papers!"

"Miss Aryans, you must be present at the signing so we can see if you are qualified for the warrant."

"You don't think I'm _qualified_?!"

"Well we have to be sure…"

"Okay then. Lets do this right now. Ask way Schwartz." Silence.

"Miss…oh, hold on for one second." I waited.

"Zoey?" I sighed audibly. "Zoey, listen to me."

"No! Why should I?!"

"Because I…I still care about you."

"Bull_shit_."

"Please Zoey. Please?"

"NO!" I snapped the phone shut.

**R.P.O.V (Ray)**

What is she talking about? Oh, legal stuff…they want her back…

**T.P.O.V (Travis)**

I looked at Schwartz.

"Well, then we track her."

"Um, track her sir?"

"Her phone."

"Oh." P.I. Schwartz led me to a room with a big computer. Schwartz typed in Zoey's cell phone number, and the screen quickly changed to a map with a red dot on it. Then I heard her voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Z.P.O.V (Zoey) **

I looked at Ray and sighed, turning away and walking out onto the little balcony. He came out and stood next to me.

"Zoey…"

"Yeah Ray?"

"Are you okay? And don't lie, because if you say I'm fine, then I swear to God I am going to kill you. Or myself. I'm not sure. Maybe both." I giggled.

"Fine. I won't say that I'm fine, even though I am." He groaned.

"See?! Now I have to kill both of us!" I laughed.

"What? I didn't _technically _say 'I'm fine' I said I won't say it even though I am, and I know what you're thinking. Hey! Don't give me that look!" I smacked him.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"You're not forgiven." He looked at me, starting to do the puppy dog pout. I closed my eyes and turned away. "NO PUPPY DOG POUT!!" I yelled at him. He chuckled.

"Okay, okay, no puppy dog pout." I turned around, peeked and saw he wasn't, so I looked at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I looked at him.

"You need to sleep." He said simply, pushing me down onto my bed.

"I'm not—" I yawned. "Tired…" He gave me a look, shut off the light and went back to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"_COME ON ZOEY!" Peter, Abby, Taylor, Haylie and almost everyone else yelled from the ground._

"_NO!" I yelled back, ready to go back down the ladder, but Bobby (gently) pushed me forward. I sighed, shooting him a 'help me!' look. But he just laughed and shook his head. "FINE!" I stepped off the board, going into a pencil dive. I looked around really quick, and EVERYONE was watching. I hit the water, and bounced back up from the bottom, and I probably looked like a deer in head lights. _

"_COMING DOWN!!" Bobby yelled, and I swam as fast as I could to the opposite edge of the pool. Bobby and David were the cannon ball __masters__. If you were smart, when you heard COMING DOWN, you moved. Fast. The splash hit me even from where I was. Everyone was laughing. Peter walked over and slip into the pool next to me._

"_Nice expression." I splashed him._

"_Shut up. It's not my fault I'm scared of heights!!" I said in my defense, but he just laughed. _

"_Of course Zoey." He coughed, adding 'chicken' in between. I smacked him upside the head._

"_Shut up Peter. At least I can actually _talk _to my crush. Unlike some people." I did the coughing thing only putting Taylor's name in between. He made and 'ew' face._

"_Taylor? Are you serious!? She's such a freak!!" I rolled my eyes._

"_Sure you don't like her Peter, sure you don't."_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXXxxX

I woke up expecting to be in my old room in Wyckoff. But instead I was just in some shit hotel room… I looked at the clock, 9:30 am. It was Saturday, and 11:30 or 12 in Wyckoff, so I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello?" I smiled.

"Hey Peter!"

"ZOEY?!" I laughed.

"Who else?"

"How are you?!" I heard voices in the back.

"I'm good, how's everything back there?" More voices, it sounded like everyone.

"Zoey, hang on, I'm gonna put you on speaker." I waited, while someone-sounded like Matt and Zarah, were whistling in a sad attempt at waiting music. Finally, Peter stopped them.

"Zoey?"

"I'm here. Or am I? Where is here? Is here a ---"

"ZOEY!!!" I heard a chorus of people yelling my name.

"Guys?" I asked, not sure.

"Who else!?"

"LINE JACKERS!!" I said, laughing. They all laughed too.

"Zoey, oh my god, we missed you!!!" That was definitely Emma.

"Emma!!"

"Hey!!" Abby, Haylie and Taylor yelled.

"Guys!!!"

And it went like that for a while until I promised that when we got to the east coast I would visit.

**Okay, short and sweet. I'm trying to figure out how many more chapters would be good for this story. And I really need help figuring it out. Here are the options: (by plot, not by number)**

**1) Finish the trip**

**2) Meet the group from Wyckoff**

**3) skip everything and bring in the grand finale!!**

**d) all of the above**


	12. Chapter 12

Ray and I continued our journey, and he had agreed to take a pit stop to see my old friends. We took turns driving, not wanting to leave too much of a bread crumb trail in case P.I Schwartz was looking for us. Ray had called his mom a few days earlier, just to tell her that he was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Ray has a really weird way of convincing people, so, naturally, she believed him, and wished us both luck. We managed to get to New Jersey in about three or four days. We stopped at a hotel before we got into my neighborhood and slept for a while, got ourselves presentable, and we drove down my street. Peter was outside, looking for us. I pulled over and turned off the car, and got out.

"PETER!!" I yelled, running over to him. He grinned and hugged me.

"Zoey!" He smiled. I looked him over and realized just how, well, _big_, he was. I mean, when I left he was scrawny, and now it's like BAM!

"Dude, I'd lay off the steroids, someones gonna get suspicious." I joked. He laughed, and hugged me again. I looked over at Ray and waved him over. "Ray, this is Peter, Peter, this is Ray." I introduced quickly. They immediately got along and Peter dragged me inside. The house was empty, and I looked at Peter.

"Wow, you certainly redecorated." I smiled. He grinned.

"SURPRISE!!!" I heard a million different voices yell. I jumped about a foot in the air and looked around. Everyone was there, Bobby and David Tori, Micayla, Emma, Zarah, Matt, Ariel, Abby, Haylie, Taylor, Shannon, Sam, Brandon, Izzy, May, Lorelei, Kiana, Drew, Kira, Ashley, Alex, and a bunch of other people. I squealed and ran around hugging everyone. We all sat down.

"Tell us everything!" Taylor commanded. I nodded.

"Well…." I launched into my tale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"And that's what's been going on since I moved." I finished. Everyone, even Ray, was staring in shock. I simply sat back and popped another nacho in my mouth. Alex whistled, low and long.

"Damn, Zoey, how are you _not _dead?" He asked. I shrugged, and looked around.

"I'm crafty." I replied. Ray laughed. We all looked at him.

"That is the understatement of the century." He smiled. Everyone, including me, laughed.

"Okay, enough about me, what have _you_ guys been doing?!" I said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Okay, so after you left everything was _so_ different! I mean, it was like this place got even rainier!" Taylor started.

"And no one would really laugh. Well, we would, but not at the same stuff, and definitely not as hard." Abby continued.

"And no one was nice to us anymore." Alex said, and Izzy, Brandon, Sam, and Kiana all nodded in agreement.

"And seriously, no one can tell it to us straight like you can Zoey." Shannon said.

"And who else is gonna make fun of me?" Peter added. I grinned.

"Yeah. And plus, you're the only one brave enough to go up to old Mr. Dawson's house on Halloween and demand candy." Matt smiled. I laughed.

"And I like to make fun of you, shorty." Zarah smiled. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back.

"And we want our orchestra buddy back!" Tori, the twins, Kira, and Drew all whined. I sighed.

"I wish I could stay guys. But I have to go back eventually, and I really am starting to want to kick Travis's ass." I reasoned. They all laughed.

"There's the Zoey we know and love." Haylie laughed. I grinned.

"Oh, right, hey Peter, do you still like you-know-who?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me and looked at Taylor, who got up and sat on his lap. I swear that my jaw hit the floor. The looked at each other and smiled. I shook my head.

"I knew you guys didn't tell me everything. 'Cause _some _people suck at lying." I looked at Peter who grinned. I smiled back.

"So you're cool with it?" Taylor asked, worry filling her eyes. I laughed.

"Am I cool with it? Of course I am! Dude, you guys really aren't that good at faking feelings." I smiled. They both laughed. I looked around. Everyone was tired, I could tell. It was almost one in the morning.

"Alright, guys, I'm beat, so I'll see you all tomorrow?" I said. There was a collective 'yeah' and 'see ya' Ray and I got back tot eh hotel and crashed.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning my friends took me around, and showing me how everything had changed. We went to the old ice cream shop and ate, and Peter, Taylor, Abby and Haylie took Ray and me to New York. It was amazing! There were so many different stores and places to go. I loved it.

"I'm gonna live here when I'm older." I smiled. Everyone laughed.

"We'll share an apartment!" Taylor, Abby and Haylie said. I laughed.

"OK! But Taylor, keep Peter out until were not there, 'k?" I said. She blushed, and Peter wrapped his arm around her waist. Abby and Haylie made 'ew' faces. I laughed. Ray just kinda stood there. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the music store.

"You okay?" I asked him once I got us away from the others.

"Yeah…" he said. I gave him 'the look'. "Okay, okay, no, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"I feel, like I'm a third wheel."

"Okay, for one thing, you're not a third wheel, you're a," I counted one my fingers, "You're a sixth wheel, and second, everyone loves you Ray-Ray!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure they do Zo, sure they do."

"Ray, I'm serious. They're just hesitant because they have no idea what to make of you Arizonian."

"A what-da-who?" He asked. I laughed and hugged him.

"I love you Ray-Ray." I said, and he hugged me back

"I love you to Zoey." He said. I dragged him back to everyone and we went to eat at a really cool Chinese place. We got back home a few hours later and when to Peters house to chill. We got in and turned on the _Panic! At The Disco_ cd I had. We were singing 'Nine In The Afternoon' when we heard knocking. I got up to get it.

"Hello?" I said.

"I knew we'd find you here Miss Aryans." I froze. _Shit shit shit!!!!_ I thought. Standing there with a few cops and, god dammit, _Travis_. I glared.

"What do you want Schwartz?"

"We've come to take you back to Arizona, where you belong." He said, all business-like.

"Where I belong?! I do _not_ belong in the fricken _desert_! This is where I was born, _this _is where I belong." I snarled.

"Well, you live in Phoenix. You have to come with me. _Now_."

"No can do Schwartz. I'm here on vacation for as long as I want."

"Miss…" Schwartz started, but Travis cut him off.

"Zoey, just come home, you don't live in this fish tank anymore."

"Shut _up _Travis, you don't know the first thing about my life here. 'Sides all I got from Arizona was a bitchy boyfriend who used me." I spit. He just shook his head.

"Man, Zoey, I feel sorry for you."

"_You_ fell sorry for _me_? That's bullshit Travis. I mean, you're the one that doesn't have a life and you don't use the brains God gave you. _I _should feel sorry for _you_. But I don't." I smirked. Schwartz and the cop let us work things through.

"I have a life!" He exploded. I backed up and put my hands up.

"Wow. I guess you're bipolar to. Damn, Schwartz, if you're gonna take anyone anywhere, you might want to haul him off the funny farm." I said. Travis looked ready to wring my neck. I smiled all sugar-y sweet-like to him. One of the cops coughed to hide a laugh. I cracked a real grin and started on a roll. Travis spoke up first then.

"_I _should go to the asylum? _You're _the one who ran off to this shit town and can't come back because you're to much of a wimp to face me and your parents."

"Ouch. That hurt. But no. I'm not a wimp. Because I would like to see _you_," I gabbed my finger into his chest, "Try to hide eighteen fucking years of having the shit beat out of you. And using every last bit of self control I have not to rip your throat out!" I said. That shut him up. I didn't stop there though.

"And by the way, this isn't a shit town. This where the girl that _you_ found so attractive grew up. So I suggest you shut your big mouth and _walk away._ Unless you want to die in about oh, well the first word you say." I sneered. Schwartz stepped in then. I yelled back into the house "SEE YOU GUYS!! RAY STAY WITH THEM!" And I took off running, hood slide and got into my car and drove off. No one made a move to stop me.


	14. Chapter 14

I drove and drove. I didn't know where I was going, but I thanked whatever lucky stars were watching over me that I'd forgotten my purse and left in here. I got to the New Jersey state line and pulled over, wondering where I could go. I heard sirens and I decided I'd go to New York. More people meant that they'd have a harder time finding me. I drove until I got to Manhattan. I parked, grabbed my purse and went and got new clothes. I knew they could track credit cards. I paid in cash and changed, then got into my car and drove and drove and drove. I was crying, and I was exhausted. But I didn't stop, because I didn't want to have to stop and deal with anything. I knew that I would have to go back eventually, but I didn't care. I think I stopped somewhere in Ohio, but I wasn't sure. I found the most out-of-the-way place I could and crashed for the night. I woke up the next morning and got back to the highway, stopping so I could grab some breakfast at some random restaurant. I got a text from Ray.

_Z! what the hell were u thinking!?_

_Srry Ray. I DON'T wanna go back there! _

_I know, I know. But they took me back._

_Shit. ru gonna try to escape?_

_I cant. Moms got me on lockdown under threat of juvi._

_Oooo. Man that realllllly sucks_

_U have no idea._

_so what ru gonna do now?_

_Well, they keep asking me where u r, but idk that, but they don't believe me._

_Why do they keep asking u?_

_Cuz they really want u back here zo. I don't think u should come back for a while. Or at least till ur 18._

_Idk ray. I mean, what am I gonna do, hop a plane to Europe? _

_no! that's to risky._

_That's what I mean. I don't have any options but I need u 2 do me a favor._

_Anything._

_Be a spy, and tell me if they start to cool off about everything or something. k?  
ok._

_Thanks._

_No prob._

_I g2g. luv u._

_Luv u 2._

I shut my phone and sighed. Ray was awesome. But there was still something wrong. Like, I still felt like a piece of me had been ripped out. And I really, really need that piece. Whatever it was. Then I made a decision that could make or break me. I pulled over and hit speed dial 3 on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Um. Hey."

"Zoey?! What…"

"Shut up and listen."

"But, what, what are you…."

"I said shut up Evans. Just let me talk." I said. He complied.

"I swear to god if you say anything I will personally rip your vocal chords out."

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything."

"I mean it Travis. _Don't say anything until I get back._"


	15. Chapter 15

"What!? You're coming back!?" Travis said, sounding shocked.

"Duh. I can't stay running forever." I said, thinking he was an idiot.

"Sure you can't." He said sarcastically.

"Listen. Can you please just go and check my house so see if its being staked out? Then call me back."

"Why?"

"Because I want to get home, make a few calls then turn myself in." I said, in the matter-of-fact way people hate. Travis laughed.

"_You're gonna turn yourself in_!?" Travis said.

"Oh shut up. You honestly think I want to keep doing this!?" I spit.

"Well, you seemed perfectly content last time I saw you."

"Travis. Just do what I said, ok?" I sighed impatiently.

"Fine. Bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone and started from the Arizona border to Phoenix. Travis called back about and hour later.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Your house is empty."

"Thanks. What took… Oh, god. You didn't." I said. Getting ready to turn around and go back the way I'd came."

"Sorry Zoey. I had to." He said as I head the sickening yell "_COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!_"

"God, I hate you!" I yelled into the phone and snapped it shut, then I got out of my car and held my hands up, wondering if I ran if they'd try to gun me down. I quickly decided against that; because I was gonna beat the crap out of Travis later. I looked at Schwartz, who was getting out of the car closest to me. He told his men to stand down.

"Miss Aryans." He greeted me. I nodded in response and gasped as, of course, Travis, the little bastard, got out the passenger side. I sighed impatiently.

"So, you gonna arrest me?" I asked Schwartz. He shook his head.

"You guys can go. I got it from here." He said, and the other squad cars left. Schwartz got back into his car –while Travis pinned my arms back- and Schwartz hitched my car to his. Travis pushed me into the back of Schwartz's car and then drove off. I stayed quiet and glared at The back of Travis's and Schwartz's heads.

"So, Miss Aryans. You were planning on coming back?" Schwartz asked.

"Yeah. I was planning on coming in _myself _after I went home for a while."

"What were you planning on doing when you got home?"

"Call my friends that I had to ditch because of you!" I said.

"Why were going to call them?"

"To make sure you didn't shoot them or something!" I yelled. Travis turned and gave me a weird look. "What are you looking at?" I said.

"You're a freak. You know that?" He said. I bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said in an Elvis-voice. He shook his head and turned back around. We got to the station and Travis pulled me out of the car.

"So, Travis. Are you some sort of cop now?" I asked.

"Shut up."

"What? I just wanted to know." I said.

"No. I'm not, okay?" He said. I shrugged.

"Hey, Schwartz. Am I under arrest?" I asked.

"No. We're going to question you then sign the minority warrant you asked for."

"The…you're giving me my warrant?" I was shocked. Schwartz nodded.

"Yes. Your father has agreed to sign it. Mr. Evans, you may let her go now." Schwartz said. Travis dropped my arms and moved away.

"Mr. Aryans, you can come in now." Schwartz called. I backed up once my father walked in.

"Zoey." He greeted me stiffly.

"Dad." I answered in the same tone.


	16. Chapter 16

It was really awkward seeing my father again. Especially since I still looked like crap. Schwartz clapped his hands together and pulled out some papers.

"Okay, I need you both to sign here, here, here…" He said. It took _forever. _Travis sat down and fell asleep. I was jealous, because I felt like I could sleep for ages, but I didn't complain because I was finally getting my freedom.

"Okay, Miss Aryans. You are officially a legal adult of the United States of America." Schwartz said.

"Thank god." Was all I said. Travis was awake when he said that.

"Congrats Zoey." He said quietly. I looked at him, surprised. "What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Um. Thanks." I said. He nodded. Dad cleared his throat. I looked over.

"So, Zoey. What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"Finish school. Then move back to New Jersey." I said. I think I was Travis wince, but it was so quick that I wasn't sure. Dad nodded.

"That's very responsible of you, finishing school." He said. I nodded.

"Well, how else am I gonna get into collage?" I said. He nodded again.

"Um. Miss Aryans, your mother would like to see you." Schwartz cut in. I looked up at him, surprised.

"She does?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

"Can I shoot her?" I asked. Travis snickered; I looked at him and grinned. Schwartz even laughed a little. Dad just shook his head. Schwartz led me into a room where my mother sat. There were two officers behind her and Schwartz, Travis and Dad were behind me. Mom wasn't in a handcuffs or anything. I didn't think about that though, because there were so many people in that room.

"Zoey." She said.

"Mom." I said.

"Zoey, baby, listen to me. I didn't mean to do this to you. I…I have problem with my temper."

"Bull_shit_." I said. That pissed her off.

"Zoey Aryans. Do not talk to me like that!" She yelled. I snickered. Then, my mother pulled a knife on me. I froze. "DON'T MOVE OR I'LL KILL HER!" Mom yelled. The cops didn't do anything, but they simply started talking real calm-like to her.

"Ms. Aryans, please, let her go, this isn't what you want."

"I told her I'd kill her!" Mom yelled. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself. I opened them and looked over to where Schwartz, Dad and Travis were. Schwartz looked calm and in control, Dad looked horrified and Travis looked…pissed. One of the cops moved closer. Mom tightened her grip on me and pressed the knife into my neck. I gasped. Schwartz made a slight move with his hand and everything fell silent. Mom didn't take any chances.

"Let me go, and let me have her, or she'll die." She spat. I sighed.

"You'll just kill me anyway." I said.

"Shut up!" Mom yelled and moved to she got a good cut across my face.

"You son of a bitch." I said, and managed to get a good kick to her bad knee, but she didn't budge. She pressed the knife into my neck once more. And I hate to admit it, but I'm terrified of knives, so I was ready to cry and beg and scream until she let me go. The cops in back of her started to slowly, oh, so slowly, move towards us. Schwartz started talking to her, in what I knew was an attempt to distract her.

"Ms. Aryans, why do you want to kill your daughter?" Schwartz asked.

"She's an ungrateful, lying, stupid, slutty bitch!" Mom yelled. I didn't care that she said that, because at the moment I was more concerned that there was a flipping knife ready to slice my neck open. I looked at Travis, who looked ready to kill someone. I didn't want to try and figure out what that was all about, so I looked at Schwartz, pleading with my eyes for him to save me. Mom was screaming now, but it didn't make any sense. She gave me another gash, this time on my arm, and it was really deep. I sucked in a breath, and tried again the take her down, by jamming my arm into her stomach. She stumbled a little, but not enough to do anything. She pressed the knife into my neck, slightly, but enough to draw blood. I couldn't help it; I started to cry, silently. Mom noticed this and laughed.

"What, tough little bitch scared shitless now?" She taunted. I screamed at her;

"Shut up shut up shut up! LET ME GO!!" I screamed, but it sounded hysterical because I was crying. My mom just laughed sadistically.


	17. Chapter 17

I was scared. That was a no-brainer. But it was weird, because _no one was doing anything._ I was stuck in this goddamn room, in the arms of a psycho path, my life was at stake, and Schwartz just goes and leaves the room, along with my dad. He tried to make Travis come, but he wouldn't go. Mom kept screaming and pressing the knife harder into my neck. I closed my eyes and tried to think of some way to get out of her arms. I screamed again as I felt something cut me.

"Okay Ms. Aryans, you can go." A cop said. I looked up, thinking that this was a joke. The cop was perfectly serious. Mom grabbed a handful of my hair and dragged me out. I screamed and tried to grab something; Travis grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back, and he did, and pulled me into his arms. I shoved him away as mom came back and grabbed both of us.

"Let him go mom." I said. She laughed.

"I'm not going to let him go." She said and stabbed the knife into my arm. I screamed, and Travis pulled it out gently. I glared at mom. I took the knife from Travis and put it in my back pocket. He looked at me. I shook my head and whispered that he needed to distract her. He nodded and started beating the crap out of my mom. She threw him across the room, knocking him unconscious. I stabbed mom in the back (literally) until she passed out from the pain. The cops handcuffed her. I ran over to Travis and shook him awake.

"Travis? Travis, wake up!" I said, shaking him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Zoey?" He said, sitting up. I slid down and sat next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, but he looked like he was ready to pass out again.

"Travis, stay awake." I said, shaking him some more. He opened his eyes more and tried to get up. I gently shoved him back down and started talking to him and making him respond. I shot to my feet as the door opened, getting ready for another fight, and was kinda weirded out when I swayed and almost lost my balance. I relaxed as Schwartz walked in and dropped back next to Travis, who was dangerously close to falling asleep.

"Trav, wake up. You can't go to sleep." I said. He sat up.

"What's wrong?!" He said. I giggled.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to die." I said, and sat him up so he was leaning against me. He sighed and relaxed. I looked up at Schwartz.

"We need to get him to the hospital."

"No, we need to get you _both _to a hospital." I looked at his questioningly, and shook Travis again. He answered for Schwartz.

"Z, you're bleeding everywhere." I looked down and gasped at how much of my blood was everywhere. Travis managed to stand up. I stood up too, swaying again. Travis caught me and looked at Schwartz.

"We have to go. Now." He said.

"There's an ambulance on the way." Schwartz said.

"We don't have that much time." Travis said. I looked at both of them. And grabbed Travis's hand and pulled him out to my car, and I pushed him in and got in on the drivers side. I turned on some music and pulled out, driving towards the hospital. Travis and I sang along to our song 'Kelsey' by Metro Station. I finally got us to the E.R and pulled Travis out, and dragged both our butts into the room. The nurses acted instantly and got us all fixed up. Travis refused to leave my side the entire time, even though he was ready to pass out. The doctors stitched me up and hooked up an IV and gave Travis some pain meds. The doctors left and Travis came and sat next to me. I looked at him

"Are you okay?"

"Zoey, don't worry about me. You're the one who was bleeding to death." He said.

"So? I'm used to that kinda shit, you, on the other foot, are not." I said. He shrugged.

"Yeah, it hurt, but that's no big deal. I've deal with head injuries before." He said. I sighed.

"Travis. I may still be really pissed at you, but please don't go and kill yourself."

"You're _still _pissed?! Zoey, I _saved your life_!" He said. Now I was pissed.

"So!? Believe it or not Travis, but I could've gotten myself out of that." I said. He snorted. "Sure Zoey. You would've died."

"Travis, I've been through that more times than I can count. I was just waiting to see if anyone would do anything!" I yelled, but I quickly regretted it because forcing myself to yell made my ears ring. Travis and I looked up as the doctor walked in.

"Okay, Mr. Evans, you are free to go." Dr. Markus said.

"Good." He got up and left. I sighed and laid down, and quickly fell asleep. ` `


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up a few hours later, and my arm was on fire. I gasped and sat up, looking around and trying to figure out how to get a freaking Tylenol in this place. A nurse came in and saw that I was awake. She stopped, and looked at my scanners then walked back out. I wondered if I could get out of here with out being seen, but once I saw just how, well, _bloody, _I looked I decided against it. Dr. Markus came in then, holding my charts and a bag.

"Hey Dr. Markus." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"Zoey. You are free to go, and someone dropped this off for you." He said, handing me the bag. I nodded and looked in the bag. Markus left. There was a new outfit, my purse, a passport, my car keys and, god bless who ever did this, _Tylenol_. I went to the bathroom and changed. A note fell from my new shirt. I picked it up, and silently read it.

_Zoey,_

_Your new address is _**(insert new address here). **_I'm fairly sure it is to your liking, and all your belongings from your old home are already there in boxes. Also the things from your tree house. You'll see your truck in the driveway, and your bug is in the hospital parking lot. Good luck._

_ -_

_ Dad._

Well holy crap. Dad did something out of the goodness of his heart. I'm shocked. But I just shrugged, put my things in my pocket and went to my car to try and find my new house. I drove for two hours and FINALLY found it. I gasped-it was beautiful! It was small, and made of adobe. It was one story, with a red tile roof. I parked in the drive way, next to my truck, and went inside. It was cool, and dark. I flipped on a few lights and went to the kitchen. I checked the fridge-which was fully stocked- and smiled, grabbing a Pepsi (I HATE Coke.) and going to check out the rest of the house. It was nice, and my style. I looked at the calendar; it was early April, right in spring break. I smiled, since I hadn't missed any school. I went to my room and fell asleep. I woke up the next day, felling better. After getting cleaned up and eating, I decided to make a few calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray."

"Zoey! I heard about what happened! Please tell me you're okay." Ray practically yelled.

"Calm down Ray, I'm fine. Just a bit cut up." I said.

"I'm coming over. Now."

"Okay, but my dad got me a new place, so" I gave him my new address.

"Okay, I'll be right over." And we both hung up. I turned on the TV and waited. A few minutes later Ray got there. I answered the door. Ray pulled me into a fierce hug. I hugged him back. I gave him a tour and then we sat down. Ray kept me in his arms, and rubbed my bad arm. I sighed.

"So, tell me everything, from the start."

"Well, after I took off, I got to the Arizona border and called Travis, don't look at he like that! I know it was a stupid move! _Anyway_, I called him and Travis ratted me out, so Schwartz too me back to the station and gave me my warrant, so now I'm a legal adult, and then Schwartz tells me my mom wants to see me, so I went in and she tells me all this bullshit about who she has a 'problem with her temper' and she's sorry, but then I said that she was full of it and that pissed her off, so she pulled a fucking knife on me, and we get into this huge battle, and get this –_the cops were just gonna let her go_. I know! It was so freaking scary, and she starts to drag me out by my hair, and I grabbed the door frame, and Travis, of all people, pulled me back, and ended up getting thrown across the room by my mom, and knocked unconscious, and before he got knocked out I was able to get my mom down, so the cops could get her. I ran over to Travis and wake him up, and keep him awake, and he tells me that I gotta get to the hospital, and I ask him why, and he says it 'cause I was bleeding to death! So I look around and, well he sure as hell was right. So I drove both of us to the hospital and Travis wouldn't leave me, at all, then I tell him he needs to rest, and he says he's fine, but I told him 'even though I'm still pissed at you, don't get yourself killed!' he blows up, saying that he saved my life and all this shit, and I'm like, you're a fucking liar, and then he left. I fell asleep, and when I woke up the doctor told me that someone had left this pack thing for me and all this stuffs in it, and it was from my dad and now you're all caught up." I took a deep breath. Ray looked horrified. I gave him a questioning look.

"Zoey, you were that close to dieing!" He said. I nodded.

"But I didn't. So it doesn't count." I said, and he smiled, hugging me again.

"Well thank god you didn't."


	19. Chapter 19

Ray slept over that night, and the next morning we both left for school. I walked in; talking to Ray, when I noticed no one was talking. I looked around. I everyone was staring at my arms.

"What?" I said. No one answered. I sighed, annoyed. "No, I didn't try and kill myself. Because I KNOW that's what you all are thinking." I said, walking to my locker.

"Wow Aryans, you're a real whore, you know that?" Alex said. I turned around.

"What'd I do now?" I asked.

"Don't lie, we all know that you slept with Travis after your mom beat the shit out of you." She sneered.

"Okay, yeah, my mom beat the crap out of me, and _fuck no _would I EVER sleep with that bastard." I said. The hallway was still quiet, and they were all listening.

"You're a liar." She said. I socked her in the face and walked to homeroom, calm and cool as fuck. I passed by Travis, who stared just like everyone else.

"Oh just take a fucking picture. It'll last longer." I spit. Yeah, I was in a tank top, my arms were covered in wraps, and there were cuts on my face and neck, but I sure as hell didn't care. Travis looked just fucking fine. Travis grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him. I pulled my arm away from him, ready to kill him. "What do you want?" I said.

"Why the hell are you here?" He said.

"It's school. I'm required to go. Dumbass." I said.

"Zoey, you look like shit."

"Oh, my god. Really?! I had no fucking clue." I said. He shook his head.

"People are gonna find out."

"People already know. So it doesn't matter anymore." I shrugged.

"What about the teachers?"

"They know I get in fights. You don't need to keep trying to 'save my life'. I can handle myself just fine." I said. He looked drained. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to get to class." I said, and walked off. The day went but just like that, only at lunch I got called to the office.

"Yeah?" I asked. The lady pointed to the consolers. I sighed and walked over. They immediately took me into a room, where all my teachers were. I sat down.

"Zoey." Mrs. Lazar greeted me. I nodded at her and sat down.

"What'd I do this time?" I asked. The teachers all chuckled nervously. "Oh, god. This is about my cuts, right?" I asked, pissed. They nodded. I slapped my hand on the table.

"Holy. Crap. _My mom beat me and almost killed me. _Okay? Happy? Now you all know my secret. No big deal. I'm fine and mom is locked away. I'm a legal adult of the U.S and I'm going to finish school then go to collage. I'm not gonna fuck up. Okay? Can I go now?" I said. They all stared at me in shock.

"Zoey, why didn't you tell anyone?" Mrs. Lazar asked. I shrugged

"It wasn't anyone business." I said. They looked at me like I was growing a second head.

"Zoey, you could've been killed!" She said. I shrugged.

"With all due respect, teachers, I'm not that breakable." I said, and then I got up and left. I got back down to the cafeteria and sat back down next to Ray.

"What was that all about?" He asked. I shrugged.

"They just wanted to know what was up." I said, all nonchalant-like. He looked at me for half a second then looked back down at him tray.

"Ray?" I said, quietly. He looked at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are they right…was I wrong not to tell anyone?" I asked quietly, picking at my food. Ray didn't say anything for a few minutes. I looked up at him. He looked at me.

"Zoey, you told people." He said.

"Yeah, just you." I said.

"No, you forgot about Kristin." He said. I gasped. I hadn't thought about her in god knows how long. Ray looked at me then looked over at the next table, where Kristin was, talking to her cheer friends. I sighed.

"Do I have to?"

"Zoey. She's your second best friend, and you guys need each other. Now go!" Ray said. I got up and slowly made my way over. I tapped Kristin on the shoulder. She turned around, her smile fading into a sneer. I spoke before she could.

"We need to talk."


	20. Chapter 20

Kristin got up and yanked me into the girls' room, scaring the underclassmen out and shutting and locking the door, then turned around, placing her hands on her hips, glaring.

"What do we need to talk about?" She said with venom in her voice. I stared her down.

"What do you think we need to talk about?" I said with equal, maybe more, venom.

"Nothing." She said.

"Bullshit. Kristin, I know your were tender when I called and you needed someone blah, blah, blah, but I mean, if I say I'm tried up, I mean it, I would've loved to go to your house and comfort you, but _I couldn't_."

"So!? I'm so fucking sick of you always putting yourself before me!"

"I do not put myself before you! I can't! You _have _to always have it about you!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"I do not!" She screamed. I nodded.

"Yeah, you do. And I let you because I'm afraid that _this _will happen!" I yelled back.

"What will happen?!"

"That I loose one of my only fucking friends!" I screamed.

"You have that one guy."

"Ray? Kristin, he's a _guy_. I can't do everything with him!" I said. She snorted.

"So that's why you ran off and got married to him in Vegas?" She said.

"WHAT?!!?!" I yelled. She looked at me.

"That's what their all saying." She said, looking confused.

"Kristin! How could you believe that!?" I said.

"So you didn't?" She asked. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"I went to New Jersey and saw my old friends!" I said. Her eyes got all wide.

"Oh…"

"I swear Kristin, you're a dumbass sometimes." I said, shaking my head. She snorted.

"Shut up Zoey. You're not the brightest person ever either you know." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock." I said. I looked at her. "Do you know who started that rumor?" I asked. She nodded.

"Travis said it was true and that the cops had to come pick you guys up." She said. I nodded, unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. I found Travis, and dragged him to where all the lockers were.

"What. The. Fuck." I said. He looked at me.

"What?"

"You know perfectly fucking well what I'm talking about, _Travis_." I sneered.

"I didn't do anything!" He said.

"Travis, going to Vegas? Really!?" I said.

"Oh…" He grinned. I slapped him across the face. He held his cheek. "You bitch!" He said.

"I'm the bitch!? Oh my god Travis. I fucking HATE you!!! Why didn't you just let my mom take me!? Then I wouldn't have to fucking deal with you!" I yelled. He looked at me, expressions flickering from mad, to smug, to hurt, to sad. I just stood there, glaring at him, and wishing I was dead, and long gone.

"Then go fucking kill yourself!" He finally said. I snorted

"Is the really the BEST you can come up with?" He looked at me.

"Zoey…"

"What?!" I said, throwing up my hands. He looked at me.

"Nevermind. And sorry for helping you." He said, real low and sad-like, as he walked out. I pitched the bridge of my nose, and took some deep breaths, hoping that I would calm down. It didn't work. So I punched the locker was closest to me multiple times. _That _worked, so I walked back out and into the cafeteria. I sat back down with Ray.

"Zoey. What'd you do?!" He said. I looked at him. He pointed to my knuckles, which were bleeding. I pulled a napkin out and wrapped it.

"I punched a locker. A lot." I said, shrugging. He looked at me. I grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm a pretty temperamental person, so I try to stay out of the way of people that piss me off. But, in some cases, persons gotta do what a person gotta do. To be a little more specific, I was that person, and what I had to do was beat the living shit out of Alex Gomez. But there's really nothing new about that, is there?

"Aryans!" I heard Alex yell from across the hall. It went dead silent. I turned, slamming my locker.

"What?" I said. She slapped me. I looked at her. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I asked. She cried some odd battle cry and slugged me. I was surprised, it actually kinda hurt. I shrugged, and moved, taking out her ankles, making her fall, and as she went down I tackled her, copying what I had seen in a football game I had seen the other week. She went flying into the lockers, and I went after her, giving her a few swift punches and kicks. I deiced that I'd imagine Travis's face on hers, which just got me madder, so, naturally, I got a lot more violent. And the funny part is that even the teachers were afraid to pull me off of her. It was, speak of the devil, _Travis_, which pulled me off of her. I whirled and looked at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" I said. He dragged me away as the nurse helped up Alex.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He said, once we were in the locker rooms.

"What the fuck did it look like I was doing?!" I said. He sighed and wet some paper towels and pressed them to my face. I looked in the mirror and stood there, surprised. Alex had broken my nose. I took a deep breath and set it. I gasped and winced. It just started bleeding even more. Travis gently moved my hands and pressed the paper towel to my nose just right so it stopped bleeding. I looked at him.

"Has it been like that?"

"Since the beginning of the fight." He said. I looked down. "What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Zoey, you were hitting her so hard, and you were muttering something about how nobody fucks around with you and gets away with it." He said. I looked at him, thinking.

"Oh. I put your face on hers." I said, not bothering to cover it up.

"That's what I thought. How are things between you and Kristin?"

"Why do you care?!" I asked.

"Oh. You didn't know…?"

"Travis…" I said, my hands balling into fists. He raised his arms.

"She and Zach got back together!" He said. That brought me up short. I looked at him.

"W…w…huh?" I said, not able to form a complete sentence. He looked at me.

"You didn't know?"

"No! When did this happen!?"

"While you were…away." He said, stumbling over the words, as if he was trying to _not _piss me off.

"Um. No one told me about this." I said, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He pulled out his phone, and yanked me next to him. I looked at the screen, where there was a picture from one week ago of Kristin and Zach kissing. I looked away.

"That's…great. Good for them. Someone deserves to be happy around here." I said, putting on my best smile, which fooled everyone. Travis looked at me.

"So…are you okay?" He asked, lightly touching my nose. We both flinched as our skin met, and I nodded.

"Um, yeah, t…thanks for helping me." I said, and walked out. _Oh. God. I can't fall for him again! _Was my last thought before I got into my last class of the day.


	22. Chapter 22

The weeks flew by and I continued to fly under the radar, with the exception of a few fights. But the school really didn't do anything except give me one detention. I didn't understand why that happened, especially after I _literally_ beat the shit out of Alex. I didn't really know what to think, but I didn't bother to bring it up, it was refreshing not to have to be suspended all the time. Ray came over a lot, and we were able to chill. Schwartz checked up on me sometimes and Travis and Alex stayed out of my way. It finally seemed like I was having a normal life. I started to keep in touch with my friends back home, and Peter and Taylor sent an invitation to their…I spit out my soda and stared wide-eyed at the white paper. I picked up my phone and dialed the R.S.V.P number.

"So you got it?" Taylor said.

"Webcam. Now."

"Okay." She hung up and we both got on our computers.

"TAYLOR!" I screamed into the microphone. She winced.

"Geez. I'm happy to see you too."

"Tell me everything!" I said. She grinned.

"Well, it was our three year anniversary, and he took me to the pier, you know that old one over by Mrs. C's house?" I nodded. She smiled "Well he took me there, and we had a moonlit picnic!" She said. I smiled.

"Aww!" I squealed. She laughed.

"And then he kissed me and –while we were kissing- asked me." She said.

"Lemme see the ring!" I said. She put her hand up to the screen; there was a HUGE rock on that tiny band of silver.

"Damn!"

"I know!" She said. We both started laughing. "So when are you gonna be out here?" She asked.

"Well, the big day is June…" I snuck a peak at the invite, "27th, so after school gets out." I said.

"The day after?"

"I promise."

"Good; 'cause I need my best friend there to help dress pick!" She said. I smiled.

"I'll be there Taylor. School ends on the 5th, so we'll have plenty of time." I smiled reassuringly. She grinned.

"Thank you so much Z and you can bring whoever you want, okay?" She said. I heard a door close in the background. She looked behind her and waved.

"Taylor, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said. Peters face appeared next to hers.

"Zoey!" He said. I smiled.

"Hey Peter!" And things went like that for a awhile, until one of Peter and Taylor's kisses became to much for them to hold back. I said bye quietly and shut off my computer. I sighed. I wondered what it was like to be in love. It must be amazing. I went and got myself a tub of Ben & Jerry's and sat on couch to watch TV. I guess I passed out because the next thing I know it was three in the morning and my phone's ringing. I sleepily picked it up.

"Hullo?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"ZOEY!"

"WHAT!" I said.

"I…HELP!" _Click. _I looked at the phone. _Dammit all. _I changed quickly and got into my car.

**To my dearest, awesomest readers,**

**Well…we're almost to the end of Zoey's story and I need your help. I have the rest of this planned out (even though what you just read above was pretty random) and I'm trying to figure out which I should do…continue this story with a sequel, or begin a new story with new people to stalk? (lol sorry, I love to say that when I read a story that I'm stalking the characters because I know everything about them…yeah…) so PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME!**

**Thank you so effing much and I love you guys!**

**Maddy Cullen. **


	23. Chapter 23

I called Schwartz while I was driving toward his house.

"Miss Aryans?"

"Schwartz! You gotta help me, I just a really weird call from Travis saying he needed help and I…I don't know what to do!" I said, shocked that I actually _cared_.

"Okay, calm down Miss Aryans, I need you to come to the station and let us trace the call."

"THERE'S NO FUCKING TIME!" I said. Schwartz sighed.

"Fine. Go and try t—what am I saying! Zoey, you need to get over here, this is a life of death situation."

"No can do Schwartz, I'm flyin' solo on this one." I said, snapping my phone shut. I stopped, not even sure where in the world I was going. "Dammit!" I said, and took a chance, and went to his house. I parked down the street and made it look like I was just dropping in to see Travis. I got to the door and let myself in with the key on the overhang. I stepped into a shadow and listened. There was something going on upstairs. I started to go up there, but froze when I heard yelling.

"Where. The. Fuck. Is. She!" I heard a woman's voice yell.

"I don't know! She moved!" I head Travis yell back, only it sounded half-strangled. I quietly took the stairs two at a time and got to where. I stopped again, and yanked the vase off the table next to me. Now I was pissed. I walked into the room very casually.

"Hey Travis, got your call. Oh! Why is my mom here?" I said, pretending not to be as scared as I really was. Mom dropped Travis, how scrambled behind me. I turned and looked at him, smiling slightly. He hugged me fiercely, I heard my mom chuckle.

"You two are so full of bullshit." She said. I looked at her.

"How's that?" I asked.

"You claim you both hate the other, yet you keep playing Superman for each other!" She said, shaking her head. I rolled my eyes.

"What have you been smoking? I'm just repaying my debts." I said, hurling the vase at her, and it shattered against her head, and sliced open her forehead. She laughed sadistically and picked up one of the shards of glass, examining it and _petting _it, as if it were a dog or something.

"Why don't you love me, Zoey?" She asked, not looking at me. I backed up a little.

"Because, you've tried to kill me. Twice." I said, wondering what was going on. Travis pulled me away. I looked at him. He pointed to the window, where I saw cop cars gathering. I smiled, but it disappeared as I heard a gun being loaded. I whirled as she pointed it at me and Travis.

"I wasn't trying to kill you Zoey; I was trying to save you." She said.

"Save me! How…" I covered my face in my hands, and then looked back up. "How would you save me by killing me!" I said. Travis muttered in my ear.

"Don't let her get to you." I nodded. Mom was looking at us.

"It's a shame. You both are so perfect for each other. I mean, really. Why won't you guys look past your own selfishness and see that you both love each other?" She said. My eyes widened. What I had known for a while was just confirmed, my mother was insane. Travis pulled me away a little more, and I heard people coming up the stairs. So did my mom and she fired a shot, only it was out the window. I shoved Travis out the door, but he wouldn't go. I slammed the door on him and mom laughed.

"See Zoey, my darling baby girl? You care too much for him, and your just hurting yourself _because _of him. Now you don't deserve that, do you?" She purred. I shook my head.

"I don't care for him at all. I already told you, I'm repaying a debt." I said.

"Zoey, baby, you're just like me, you're too stubborn for your own good and you can't tell when you love someone. The same thing happened with me and your father, you know."

"What?"

"Oh, yes, Jim and I were the same way." She shook her head.

"I don't believe you!" I yelled. There was pounding on the door and some muffled yells. Mom fired and the bullet skimmed my shoulder. I froze.

"Zoey, honey, I'm sorry, but I'm saving you from something bad." She said. I shook my head.

"Mom…don't, you aren't going to achieve anything from my death." I said. She looked sad.

"Zoey, all I want is what's best for you." And she shot.


	24. Chapter 24

"Zoey!" I heard my name being called, and the faint impression of people around me, and lots of screaming, whether it was from me or my mother, I'm not too sure, but I was in so much pain. I closed my mouth and looked around. Travis was holding me, and Schwartz was yelling orders. I moved slightly and a burst of pain shot through me. I gasped. Travis looked at me. "Zoey?" He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" I said.

"She…she shot you."

"Well, I knew that, but where!"

"In the stomach." He said. I looked down.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered. He laughed. I smiled.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked. I nodded. Schwartz came over with paramedics, who loaded me onto a stretcher. Travis came with. Schwartz was right behind us. I looked at Travis.

"Um. Am I going to die?"

"No. You're gonna be fine." He said, looking confident.

"What happened with my mom?" I asked.

"They, uh, shot _her_. And um…"

"Oh. Good." I said, and I noticed it was getting harder to breathe. Travis did too, and he looked at the medic guys. By the time we got to hospital, I could barely stay awake. They wheeled me away for surgery immediately.

:{0

"She sleeps on her side."

"So?"

"It's gonna hurt her to be on her back."

"What's wrong with her back?"

"She's really tense."

"Well there's no way that we can turn her. She's very delicate right now."

"Fine, but when she wakes up and turns over, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yes sir."

:]

I came back to earth sometime later, and I felt sick. I turned and almost puked over the side of my bed. My first thought was '_Why is it so bright in here_!'. I heard people and someone rolled me back onto my back. I turned onto my side again, because it felt better. Someone sighed in frustration and I heard a chuckle.

"I told you so." I heard a guy say. I sat up, and a nurse shoved me back down. I smacked her hands away. Insert more chuckling and someone getting up. I looked over.

"Travis?"

"Hey Z." He said, smiling. I looked around.

"God, how long have I been asleep?" I asked him. He frowned and brushed my bangs back.

"About a day." He said, and we both looked at the door as the doctor walked in.

"Zoey, what are we going to do with you?" Dr. Markus said, checking my charts.

"Hey Dr. M." I said, smiling. He had me lay back –the nurse glared- and he checked my stomach.

"You're very lucky Zoey."

"I know." I said, looking at the white bandages that covered my torso.

"You should be back to normal in a few weeks. And the stitches will be gone in a matter of months." He said.

"Thank you Dr. Markus." I said, he nodded and walked out with that bitchy nurse.


End file.
